Talk:Seraph
I've heard that Seraph might have been a One in a previous program. Is this true? Seraph is an exile program that serves as a bodyguard to the Oracle in the feature films The Matrix Reloaded and The Matrix Revolutions. A program that appears as a human of Asian descent, Seraph behaves as a guardian or computer login screen would to protect access to more important programming; it challenges anyone for the proper credentials. In this case, Seraph fights the challenger, allowing those with sufficient fighting skill (and the rightful reasons to access) to meet the Oracle. ]] Neo is summoned by the Oracle and arrives at a teahouse, where Seraph waited. Seraph apologizes to Neo in advance before launching a furious attack to test Neo's true skill, and as such his authenticity. Seraph is apparently unable to ward away an event that cost the Oracle her "shell" or avatar that most of the Zion operatives were familiar with (not realizing that the Oracle is actually a program and not a bluepill). The event left the Oracle with a different appearance and Seraph apparently needed for other purposes. The exile accompanies Morpheus and Trinity in tracking down the Trainman and the Merovingian in a successful quest to free Neo from Mobil Station. Despite a successful fight against Agent Smith in another time and place, Seraph (who attempts to guard Sati as well) is no match for the now-rogue agent, who assimilates him as his does everyone--program or human--that he encounters, including the Oracle herself. After Neo's successful quest to the Machine City to barter a peace, the Matrix is reloaded, and Seraph, Sati and the Oracle are restored to the proper personas and appearance. There is talk that Seraph could have quite possibly been one of the former "ones". This would make sense looking at these facts: -Seraph was easily able to hold his own when fighting Neo -Seraph's code is not red or green but a sort of orange (which represents spirit in the matrix realm) and yellow (which is an indicator of a former "one program" if you will) -It is established that Seraph was in fact a former employee of the Merovingian.This is most likeley a result of Seraph returning to the matrix after his code was reinserted into the machine mainframe, with help from the train man. the trainman is controlled by the Merovingian. Seraph = Oracle's son? There was a small hint in The Matrix: Revolutions, where Seraph takes Sati to safety when the multiple Smiths come to assimilate the Oracle. After Smith got Sati and Seraph the group of rogue agents continue onward to the Oracles' kitchen. The Oracle says: "What did you do with Sati" Smith: "Cookies need love like everything does." The Oracle replies: "You are a bastard." To which Smith says: "You would know Mom." Maybe this Smith is not the assimilated Seraph, but then, why would he say Mom to the Oracle? -The oracle created the prophecy about the one which was created by the Architect. As mention in the movie, Smith is the result of the equation balancing out Neo which is because of the Architect and the Oracle's constant purpose to balance and unbalance the Matrix. -Him calling the Oracle "Mom" may have nothing to do with Seraph at all. Instead may simply come from an earlier statement from the architect where he claims that if he is the Matrix's father, then the Oracle is most definitely it's mother. Considering that Smith is in fact a bastardizes product of the matrix, one could be led to believe that THIS is why he calls her "Mom" The theory that Seraph was a member of the seraphim, the powerful predecessors of the Matrix, might be the reason why he was able to hold back Smith before Smith became a free agent. Sclera1 04:21, April 2, 2010 (UTC) At one point in the movies someone commented about Seraph lost his wings. I think he was an agent from the first "Paradise" Matrix and was later replaced by the twins etc in the "Nightmare" Matrix --SG-27 08:44, November 16, 2011 (UTC) The one section The section regarding Seraph being a possible prevous incarnation of the one is highly speculative and stupid and should be removed. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 20:42, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :I used to completely agree, but it does seem that quite a few people interpret him that way, and I think it originates from one of the philosophical essays the Wachowskis commissioned academics to write about the films, so I'd now say it should stay in the article, but with attribution to the sources of that interpretation. --xensyriaT 23:40, November 20, 2012 (UTC)